


Solving the Mystery of Lightbringer1

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Meta-Lucifer on AO3 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meta, Ridiculously Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Dan continues his charade as Lightbringer1 and tries his best to hold onto Chloe, while Lucifer makes a big decision that concerns his partner’s happiness.  Meanwhile, Ella tries to matchmake Chloe and Lucifer.Sequel to "Lucifer's Love."





	1. Crushed by Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nymue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymue/gifts), [SueBob99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/gifts), [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts), [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/gifts), [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts), [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts), [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts), [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts), [mishasan7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasan7/gifts).



> Oh my, oh my, so many people to thank!!
> 
> This is dedicated to:
> 
> Nymue, SueBob99, Vendetta1897, AmyIsARealPhelps, Grym, and UpQuarkAO3 for all the plot bunnies!! Thank you!!!!
> 
> skaoi, titC, ScooterThyme and mishasan7 -- you know why! Thank you!!
> 
> BecomeMyObsession - get well soon!
> 
> ScooterThyme for being the most amazing editor in the world and reviewing this even though real life has completely exhausted you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> My other beta, mishasan7, for being a totally amazing editor and stepping in to help with Chapters 3 and 4 when ScooterThyme was totally swamped. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> I hope I haven't missed giving credit to anybody! Thank you all!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, Mazikeen, Trixie Decker, Amenadiel and Ella Lopez are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer awoke slowly to the sound of steady beeping, and wondered where he was.  As he took in the surroundings of the cold hospital room around him, so white, with the smell of disinfectant tainting the air, he realized that someone was beside him.  His detective, sleeping in a chair pulled up alongside him, with her head resting on her folded arms on the bed.  He studied her hair of burnished gold, and reflected on how beautiful she was.

He lifted a hand to touch her golden locks, wincing at the pain in his arm where the bloody doctors had stuck him with an IV.  She stirred at his movement, lifting her head and looking at him with sleepy, aqua eyes.  She had never looked more lovely to him than in that moment, with her eyes half-closed, her mouth soft from sleep, and her cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

She straightened and pushed her blonde hair back from her face.  “Hey, you’re awake.  How do you feel?”

“As if someone impaled me with a bloody stake,” he said as he winced from the dulled pain in his chest, then gazed at her.  As his eyes traced her features, he felt his heartbeat quicken.  “Have I told you how lovely you are?”

A soft smile lit her face and she chuckled.  “That must be the drugs talking.”

“I beg your pardon!  I am perfectly coherent.”  He looked around him once again.  “What happened to me?  Why am I in hospital?”

Concern furrowed her brow.  “You don’t remember?  You were shot.  You almost died....”  A pained look crossed her face.  “It’s my fault.  You shouldn’t have taken that bullet for me --”

“Never your fault, love.”  Lucifer gazed at her, his heart in his eyes.  “I would do anything for --”

He broke off as the door to his room suddenly swung open.  With dismay he saw a dark-haired man at the threshold.

“There you are, baby.  I’ve been looking for you,” the newcomer said, spotting Lucifer’s partner.

The detective’s face suddenly broke out into a grin.  “Oh, you came!  I wasn’t sure you would --”

Striding into the room, the douche swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply.  She clung to him as they moaned and tore at each other’s clothes --

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer yelled.

Sitting in front of a computer at one o’clock in the morning, the Devil was sorely tempted to smash the wretched machine.  No longer feeling comfortable in using Dan’s computer at the precinct for his newfound writing hobby, Lucifer had easily broken into the local library to use their public access computer.  This was his fourth try at writing a story after Chloe had left him earlier that night, and all that came out was this: his detective and the douche, making out like a pair of bloody rabbits!  It infuriated him, making him scrub his face with his hands in frustration.

How could Chloe kiss Daniel, and then go out to dinner with him?  He thought their relationship had ended.  She had even said they were divorcing!  So then why...?  Why?  It was enough to drive the Devil mad.  And why did she think that Daniel was Lightbringer1?  The douche had denied it a day ago -- Lucifer had been there behind the one-way mirror and had witnessed it.  So why?

The questions pounded in the fallen angel’s brain over and over, giving him a sodding headache.  Depression, like a dark tidal wave, flooded his insides and threatened to drown him.  Unable to sit still, he got up, a tall figure clad in an elegant black suit and black silk shirt, and started pacing the darkened halls of the library.  He needed to fix this, somehow -- get Chloe to realize that  _ he _ was Lightbringer1, not the douche!

But... was that really wise?  Lucifer paused in his steps, his face twisting into a grimace.  Obviously Chloe still had feelings for her ex.  He had seen her kiss the douche with... passion.  They had gone out to dinner.  And when it came right down to it, he, Lucifer, was a monster.  The Devil.  She might say she liked him -- despite calling him gross and a weirdo -- but she didn’t know him.  Once she knew the real him, “gross” and “weirdo” would be the mildest things she could call him.  No, she’d run away, screaming her bloody head off.  There was no chance in Hell that she would ever love him.  If there  _ had _ been some chance, he would have taken it and fought for her, but her happiness meant more to him than his own.  He would let her go.

Returning to the computer, he sighed and deleted the text he had written.  Taking a seat, he stared hard at the monitor before clicking opening a new Google Document and beginning again.  He decided to pick up right where his last story, “Lucifer’s Love,” had ended.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer stood in front of his detective, holding her hand in his as he looked into her beautiful, aqua eyes.  The wind caressed her hair, sending a golden stray lock across her face.  He found it incredibly attractive.  With his free hand he tenderly tucked it behind her ear.  Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath and forced himself to say the words that resounded in his heart.

“I... I love you.  I know we work together, but....”  He broke off as he shyly looked down at his hand enveloping hers.

“Lucifer....” she said gently.  He looked up with hope in his eyes, only to find pity in hers.  His mouth went dry and the soft smile faded from his face.  “I like you, you know I do, but....”

She looked away before turning back to him, and in that split-second, Lucifer knew what she was going to say.  His stomach dropped to his ankles and the urge to throw up threatened to overwhelm him.  He wondered if he could run away before she could speak so that she wouldn’t confirm what he feared....

“I... I still love Vice,” she said.  Vice was the nickname of the officer to whom Lucifer’s partner had once been married.  “I didn’t realize it at the time, but now....”

Lucifer felt the blood rush from his face as humiliation flooded through him.  He had pulled up every ounce of courage he had to proclaim his love for her, only to find that she didn’t love him.  She pitied him -- _ pitied _ him!  He wanted to crawl under a rock and die....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Two hours later, Lucifer had finished his story of... well, angst.  After his character parted ways with his detective, he had sought out his brother.  Having been dumped by the love of his life, shame and humiliation stabbed through Lucifer’s heart, causing wretched pain.  The only thing he could think of to make it stop was actual, physical pain... and his brother could give that to him in spades.  Although he wanted to howl with rage at the unfairness of it all, he realized that the detective obviously deserved so much more than him.  Safety.  Predictability.  Stability.  Vice could offer all of that, while he could offer her nothing but pain and suffering.  After finding his brother, he picked a fight with him.  His brother had come through as expected, promptly beating him to within an inch of his life.  Lucifer the writer ended it there, feeling as broken as his character.

He shared the Google Docs file with his editor, YsgrifennuUffern, and was pleased to see her come online immediately.  He waited patiently for her to read the tale, correcting typographical errors as she pointed them out, until she got to the end.

“Wow, that’s incredibly dark.  The light that’s in your other stories is missing here, Lightbringer1,” she wrote in her chat.

“I have no light.  It’s bloody well gone out.”

“Look... are you okay?”

“What makes you think I’m not?” he typed.

“Your writing is filled with... angst.”

“Well, I  _ do  _ write angst.”

“Yeah, but there’s writing angst, and then there’s... ‘I don’t even care anymore’ angst.  Your writing shows the latter.”

Lucifer shook his head at YsgrifennuUffern’s insight.  It was uncanny how well she knew him, just by his writings.  “Well,” he typed, “You needn’t worry yourself.  What do you think about the story?”

“Well, it’s fine the way it is, but you might get a few harsh reviews.”

Lucifer thought about that.  He loved his readers and thrived on their comments -- he didn’t want to disappoint them.  “How should I end it then?”

“Give them a little hope.”

Hope.  Something he was in short supply of... but for his readers, his fans who brought him joy, he would try.  “Very well.”  Thinking hard, he added a few lines, ending the tale with the detective finding his broken and battered body in the alleyway.

“Much better.  A cliffhanger -- your readers will love that!” YsgrifennuUffern wrote.  “I must say, I’m impressed.  You somehow made it even darker, and that can be an accomplishment in and of itself.  It’s ready to go!”

So he posted his work under his Lightbringer1 pseudonym, but he did not gift it to Chloe.  There was no reason to -- she had fallen back under the douche’s spell.  Nothing he said or did would change that.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed.  The dinner the night before with Dan had been... odd.  Strained.  Her ex had tried his best to be charming and she had tried to be open to it... but it had just been uncomfortable.  She noticed that Dan had been a bit cagey when she asked him about his writing, but perhaps he was just shy...?  She didn’t know.  At least Trixie had had a good time with her father.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she was surprised to see that it was only 5:30 in the morning.  She didn’t know why she had woken up so early, for it was much too soon to wake Trixie.  With a sigh, she grabbed the tablet off of her nightstand and logged onto her email account.

She blinked in surprise.  There was an email notification from Archive of Our Own, letting her know that Lightbringer1 had posted a new story.  After reading Dan’s beautiful tales of love, she had subscribed to his Lightbringer1 AO3 account so that she could read anything new that he wrote.  Was it bad to be more attracted to his writings than to the man himself?  Chloe frowned unhappily.

Well, at least Lucifer hadn’t written anything.  She had also subscribed to PrinceLuci666 -- although she told herself it was just to make sure her wayward partner wasn’t writing porn -- and hadn’t seen any email notifications.  That was a relief!  And if she just happened to peek at PrinceLuci666’s erotica from time to time, it was just to check to see if he’d taken them down yet... or at least, that’s what she told herself.

Clicking on the link in the email, she pulled up “Crushed by Love” -- oh my, that didn’t sound good -- and started to read.  By the end of the story, she thought she was going to throw up.  Poor Lucifer, so horribly bruised and battered, and in such pain -- not only from the beating his brother had given him, but from being rejected by the detective....  Knowing the real Lucifer, she could easily insert him into the story, for she had seen him emotionally hurt and acting out before -- and it horrified her.  What the hell had Dan been thinking, writing a tale like this?

Fury such as she had never known burned within Chloe.  She’d thrash Dan to an inch of his life for writing such a story!

Meanwhile Vice -- she easily recognized him as Dan -- got to live a happy life with the detective?!  And what the hell?  Why had he made her character so stupid?!  A beautiful man like Lucifer stood right in front of her, and she wanted Vice instead?!  Chloe huffed angrily.  Well, at least her character had found Lucifer at the end of the story, and hopefully they would end up together....

But... something was odd.  Dan said he wrote himself as Lucifer in the two previous stories... so why was he suddenly inserting himself in it now?  It was definitely strange.  Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  She’d talk to her ex about it when she saw him at work....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Dan never knew what hit him.

One moment he was standing in the break room, talking to Officer Martinez, and the next moment he was on the ground with blinding pain radiating from his left eye.  Chloe stood over him, looking furious and scary....

“What the hell, Chloe?!” he cried as he scrambled to his feet.  He shot a glance at the other police officer who nodded and quietly slipped from the room.  Holding his painful eye, he turned to his ex-wife.  “What did you do that for?”

“What did -- what the hell, Dan!  Why did you write such a story?!”

He blinked.  “Huh?”

“Your story, ‘Crushed by Love’ -- why the hell did you write such a thing?”

“I don’t know what --”

“What were you thinking?!”

Dan blinked his one good eye at Chloe.  She must have hit him harder than he suspected, because nothing was making any sense.  “Chloe, slow down, okay?  Tell me exactly what you’re upset about.”

“You know what I’m upset about!  How could you do that to Lucifer?” she snapped.

He slowly put two and two together.  Lightbringer1 must have written a new story with Lucifer, and apparently it wasn’t good.  Maybe a hurt fic?  Dan thought fast.

“Look, it’s just what came out --”

“Just what --”  She threw up her arms in disgust.  “I mean really, Dan, I know you don’t like him, but he’s my partner!  He’s never done anything to you --”

“Are you kidding me?  He punched me that one time, and he calls me a douche  _ all _ the time!  I think I have a right to --”

“But for god’s sake, Dan, to abuse him in a story --”

“It’s just a story, Chloe!” he finally yelled.  “Stop taking it so seriously!”

The blonde woman’s eyes narrowed at that.  “Look, Dan, you told me that those earlier stories you wrote mean that you still have deep feelings for me.  Are you saying that I shouldn’t take  _ them _ seriously?”

“What?!  No!  Listen, you’re taking this all wrong --”

“You need to fix this, Dan,” she snarled as she poked his chest with her index finger.  “Leave Lucifer alone.”

He gaped at her.  “Why are you defending him like this, Chloe?”

“Because he’s my partner!”

“Well it seems your feelings go beyond just partnership!” Dan snapped as jealousy speared through his insides, then paused as a thought occurred on him.  “Do you... do you have  _ feelings _ for that jerk?”

Chloe froze.  “I... I --”

Dan felt shock reverberate through his body at his ex-wife’s sudden pallor.  No, no -- Chloe couldn’t like Lucifer, could she?  He had to nip that in the bud.  Now.  “Look, Chloe, he’s a five year old, incapable of mature, emotional depth.”  Dan took a hold of her upper arms and stared deep into her eyes.  “I wrote those stories with you in mind.  You  _ know  _ I have strong feelings for you.  I love you, Chloe.  I want us to be together.  Let’s just put this aside, okay?”

She didn’t seem to want to let it go.  “But... but then why would you insert yourself in this new story, Dan?  I thought you were writing as Lucifer, but in this new story, you’re not --”

“Look, you now know I wrote the stories.  I don’t have to hide who I am, anymore.  Now I can be me.  Besides, I’m a writer.  I can do whatever I want,” he bluffed, hoping that what he said made sense.  It must have, for the tension suddenly left Chloe’s body and she gave a little laugh.

“Yes... of course.  I should have known.  I’m sorry, Dan.”

He breathed a sigh of relief.  “No problem, Chloe.  Just don’t punch me again, okay?  I’ll never be able to live it down with the guys....”

She chuckled.  “Sure, Dan.  I better get back to work.”

As she turned away from him, Dan stopped her with a hand on her arm.  “Hey... lunch today?”

For a moment she hesitated, uncertainty on her face, before she nodded.  “Sure.  Sounds good.”

Once Chloe left the room, Dan ran to his computer like a madman, logging onto AO3 and finding Lightbringer1’s latest story.  He made quick work of reading it, then shook his head.  No wonder Chloe had been mad.  Why would the writer write such a thing?

Unless... the writer knew he and Chloe were getting back together?  But who would know that?  Hell, it couldn’t have been Lucifer -- that arrogant ass was way too selfish to notice anything that didn’t involve him in some way.  It must have been someone else at the precinct.  After all, Chloe could have told anyone that they were getting back together!  Shrugging to himself, he went back to working on his reports.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe returned to her desk to see Lucifer sitting in the chair opposite her, dressed impeccably in a tailored black vested suit and a snowy white silk shirt.  His long legs were crossed casually in front of him as he leaned back in the chair.  When he caught sight of her, his face briefly lit up with a smile before a mask of politeness slipped over his features.

It was that courteous, emotionless expression that made her wince.  It seemed Lucifer was still upset about the “gross, he’s a weirdo” comment she had made.  Well, she’d just have to win him over!  He was too important to her -- but why he was so important was something she didn’t dare examine, especially with the whole Dan/Lightbringer1 situation going on.

“Hey,” she greeted as she sat down at her desk and pulled out the mountains of paperwork she needed to file.  “I... I’m glad to see you.”

He merely nodded his head and said, “Do we have a new case?”

Chloe’s heart sank.  He was all business.  “N-no.  Just stacks of paperwork.  I could always use some help...?”

“Boring,” he said.  “I’ll be going then --”

As he made to get up, she cried, “Wait!”  Lucifer glanced at her, his eyes curious and a little puzzled.  “Thank you for not writing any more... porn about me.”

One of his eyebrows rose, and a wicked grin touched his mouth.  Chloe was relieved to see at least some emotion on his face, even if it was a naughty one.  “And how do you know I haven’t written any erotica?”  He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling.  “My dear Detective, have you been looking at PrinceLuci666’s works?”

Her face burned, but she held her partner’s predatory gaze and lifted her chin defiantly.  “What if I have?”

“Well!  I must say I’m surprised,” he said as he stood up and rounded the desk to seat himself on it before her.  “I didn’t think you were all that interested.”

His nearness caused desire to shoot through her body, making her hands tremble as she straightened some papers on her desk.  She could feel his body heat pouring off of him like a furnace, and his thigh was so close....  If she just reached out, she could touch it --

No!  No no, she had to focus.  Focus!  Think of Dan --

“I’m not,” she bluffed.  “I’m protecting my reputation.”

Lucifer didn’t stop smiling.  “Of course you are.”  Leaning forward, he asked, “Which tale did you like best? The one where we had sex on a motorcycle while roaring down the freeway, or the one where we --”

“Lucifer!” she cried, appalled at him, and also at herself -- she was shocked at how easily he could arouse her with mere words!  He let out a joyous, happy laugh, finally sounding and looking like himself, as his dark eyes glimmered with humor... and something else.  Something that struck a chord deep within her....

Clearing her throat, she said in a voice that was pitched higher than her usual tone, “Lightbringer1 wrote a new story.”

“Oh?” he asked casually, although she got the feeling he was more interested than he seemed.  “Right.  What did you think of it?”

“I... can’t say I liked it.”  Chloe looked up at her partner, who had suddenly gone still.  “It was very dark.  Lucifer -- not you, the character -- ended up getting his heart broken by the detective.  I can’t say I liked that.”

“No?  I would have thought you would enjoy seeing the detective run off, happily ever after, with her ex,” he said.  She could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“You read it?” she asked with surprise.

“Mm,” Lucifer said with a nod, his face shuttered.  “It’s not quite PrinceLuci666’s thing, is it?  With such a lack of sex --”

Chloe shook her head.  “Everything comes down to sex with you, doesn’t it?”

He shrugged.

“Haven’t you ever loved someone?” she asked.  “I mean truly loved someone?  It’s not all about sex, you know.  It’s about... thinking of the other person.  Of putting their needs above your own.  Just... loving them.  Do you understand?”

He was silent for a long moment before he said, “Far better than you know.”

Chloe blinked.  Had Lucifer loved someone in the past?  Oddly, she felt resentful of the nameless woman who had once had a hold of her partner’s heart.  Desperately trying to still the awful jealousy welling up within her, she said, “Well, anyway, I think the detective should end up with Lucifer.  He truly loves her.  I can’t understand why Lightbringer1 had her run off with Vice....”

“Maybe... there are things about Lucifer that the detective would be afraid of, if she knew of them,” the tall man said as he looked away.

She scoffed at his words.  “Nonsense.  True love can overcome anything.  Anyway, the detective found him in the end.  Hopefully in the next installment, they can be together.”

Lucifer’s gaze shot back at her, his eyes fierce.  “Really?”

Why was he being so intense about it?  It was just a story, after all.  One that closely followed their relationship, but still....  “Really.”

The tension seemed to ease from his body, and he smiled.  “That’s lovely to hear, Detective. I must be going now.”  He stood up quickly, catching her by surprise.

“What?  Where are you going?”

He grinned as he walked away.  “Don’t worry, my dear -- it’s nothing for you to be concerned about.  I’ll be around!”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer practically ran to Ella’s office.  He burst through the door and spotted her at her desk, filling out a report.  Happiness flooded him when he saw the dark-haired woman -- his partner in crime in all of this AO3 business -- greet him with a big smile.

“Hey!  There’s my writing buddy!  How goes it, Lightbr--”

“Shhh!  I still haven’t told her,” Lucifer said as he glanced around nervously.  “She thinks Daniel is Lightbringer1.”

“Dan?!”  Ella broke out into loud guffaws.   _ “Dan?! _  Seriously?  You’re kidding me, right?”  At the tall man’s solemn expression, she grew sober.  “Oh no.... Why haven’t you told her, Lucifer?”

“Right.  And what would I say?  ‘I’m Lightbringer1 and I want you to fall in love with me even though I saw you kissing the sodding douchecanoe’?”  He shook his head.  “I couldn’t do that.”  But his expression grew tender as he remembered what Chloe had said.  “But she said... she said that the detective in my story should end up with Lucifer!”

Ella broke out into a huge grin.  “Awesome!  See?   _ See? _  I told you she’d totally fall in love with you!  I knew you were meant to be together, I just knew it!”

He gave her a wry smile.  “Only on AO3, apparently.  In real life... she’s with Daniel.”  The fallen angel grimaced, remembering what a monster he really was.  “If she has feelings for the bloody sod, then... then she should be with him.”

“Oh for crying out loud, Lucifer!  Aren’t you even going to fight for her?!”  Ella nudged him with her elbow.  “Dude, she’s your OTP!”

“O..TP?”

“One true pairing!  I mean, come on -- you guys were made for each other!”

Lucifer brightened at Ella’s enthusiastic support.  Surely there was a chance for happiness for him and the detective, if the lab tech thought that they should be together?  Grabbing onto that hope with both hands, he said, “You’re right!  We  _ were _ made for each other!  Well, at least I think we were....”

Ella cheered him on.  “Well, come on then!  Write her a story, Lucifer -- tell her who you really are!”

That stopped him dead in his tracks as the blood rushed out of his face.  “Who... I really am?”

The bubbly lab tech nodded.  “Yep!  Tell her you’re Lightbringer1 and you love her!  You can even use my computer!  Here, sit!”  She grabbed his arm and practically threw him into her chair.  “Make me proud, Lightbringer1!” she said with a wink.

“You keep saying that,” he cried, confused.  “Make you proud of what?”

“You know,” she said slyly with another wink and a nudge.  “I need go down and talk to Randy in the morgue.  Talk to you later.  Remember -- make me proud!”

“Of what?!” he yelled after her, but she didn’t turn around.  “Bloody hell!”

Lucifer stared at her retreating figure before looking once again at the computer.  He hoped that logging onto AO3 from her station wouldn’t get her in trouble, but... well, Chloe pretty much thought that Dan or someone in the precinct was the suspect.  They shouldn’t be looking at IP addresses anymore, should they?

He took a deep breath as exhilaration turned his insides into a mountain of quivering jelly.  Could he really fight for Chloe?  Were they really meant for each other?  The thought of his beautiful partner actually looking at him with love in her eyes filled him with joy... and fear.  Bloody hell, what did humans do when they fell in love?  Well, besides sex.  Actually, he had never loved anyone with whom he had sex.  How did it feel to have sex with a loved one?  Just the thought boggled his mind.  It filled him with excitement and... well, terror, to be honest.  What if he messed up?  What if he couldn’t satisfy her?!

No, no, no, he couldn’t think like that.  Thoughts such as those would render him completely useless for the next millennium.  No.  He had to remain calm and take things one step at a time.  First things first -- get the detective in his story to fall in love with his Lucifer.  He pulled up all of his courage and logged onto AO3.

Or tried.

All he got was, “Error 503 - the page was responding too slowly.  Follow AO3_Status on Twitter for updates if this keeps happening.”

“What?!” he cried in a low, soft voice.  He tried to log on again, and received the same error.  “No.  This is bloody well not happening.  No.”

He clicked again... and again... and again.  Over and over, every ten seconds.  “Come on, you sodding website, come on!”

Panic started fluttering in his stomach, then proceeded to spread to every part of his body.  How could this be happening?  Why couldn’t he log on?  Glancing around, Lucifer spotted another computer in a nearby room.  Making a quick dash for it, he logged on after making sure no one was looking... and got the same error.  Running around like a chicken with its head cut off, he tried computer after computer after computer, all with the same result -- Error 503.

“Bloody hell!” he spat.  Of course the website would be down, just when he had a chance to make Chloe fall in love with him!  His eyes shot skyward, and he glared angrily at the ceiling.  “This is  _ your _ doing, isn’t it,  _ Dad? _  Bloody bastard, you just can’t bear to see me happy, can you?  Sodding arse....”

He wasn’t sure how, but he somehow ended up back in the chair opposite Chloe, staring moodily at her while his insides tied itself in knots.  He shifted nervously, unable to sit still.  Was the website up yet?  He had to check.  Whipping out his phone, he tried to log on.  Same result -- Error 503.

“Bloody hell!”

Chloe looked up from her computer at that, blinking at him.  “Hey.  You’re back!”

Her comment had Lucifer frowning.  She hadn’t even noticed him?  He had been sitting in front of her for at least five minutes!  How could she not see the glorious splendor that was him?  Bloody hell, he should have sat in front of her naked.  Surely that would have gotten her attention...?

“Right.  I am back,” he said, then checked AO3 again.  Nope, still down.  Heaving a big sigh, he massaged the back of his neck and checked again.  Still down.

“What’s so important that it has you glued to your phone?” Chloe asked after a minute as he continued to check his phone every ten seconds.

Lucifer glanced up at her, pouting like a little boy.  “AO3 is down.”

She blinked.  “So?”

“So?   _ So?! _  How can I possibly post anything if AO3 is down?”  As soon as he said the words, he realized what a mistake he had made.  Chloe didn’t know he was Lightbringer1, but she did know he was PrinceLuci666 -- the poster of porn.  Fear started skittering up and down his spine as he watched her beautiful face grow dark with anger.  Oh no.  As if AO3 being down wasn’t bad enough....

“Are you trying to post porn?” she asked in a deceptively quiet voice.  “Is that why you’re so anxious to get on AO3?”

“What?  No --”

Lucifer could see that she clearly did not believe him.  As she rose out of her chair, he held up his hand defensively.  “Have -- have I told you how beautiful you look today, love?”

“What the hell kind of porn is it this time?” she asked.  “Us making out on the captain’s desk with sex toys from evidence lock-up?  Or having sex in a squad car, with handcuffs?”

His face lit up with excitement.  “Detective!  What delightful suggestions!  What other dark desires are you harboring?  You know I can make them come true --”

Letting out a strangled scream, she rounded the desk like a stalking lioness.  He could practically see flames erupting all around her -- she was that angry.  Arousal, like a live thing, stirred in him at the sight of Chloe in all of her glorious, righteous rage.  Oh how he wanted to sweep her into his arms and make mad passionate love to her right there on her desk -- maybe even with everyone watching...?

His face must have betrayed his desire for her, for the next thing he knew, she had punched him across the jaw so hard that he was knocked from the chair in which he sat.  “Bloody hell, Detective!”

She grabbed him by his silk shirt and hauled him to his feet.  “Are you posting porn again?” she hissed in his face.

“No!”

She stared at him for a full minute before nodding once and saying, “Okay, then.”  Relief swept through Lucifer as his partner released him to return to her seat.  Lucifer knew he should just count his blessings and leave, but he just couldn’t stop himself from saying one more thing.

“Although... if you’d like me to post porn, I’d most happily oblige.  I don’t suppose you’d like to research some positions with me...?”

Her glare told him all he needed to know.  With a anxious smile, he suddenly said, “Oh, look at the time, I must dash.  Ta, my dear!” and ran as if a pack of Hellhounds were nipping at his heels.  He could have been mistaken, but he swore he heard her chuckling as he ran away.

 


	2. The Devil's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme, who took the time to review this despite being swamped by real life. Thank you very much!!

 

 

Dan came around at lunch to take Chloe out to a nearby Thai restaurant, snagging a small table by the window.  After they ordered, he reached over and took her hand in his.  She really was quite beautiful, and he felt the stirrings of desire.  Chloe was his -- and always would be.  He knew that as long as they could work out their differences, he’d have his family back again....

“I’m really happy you came out with me today, Chloe,” he said.  “It means a lot to me.  I know things have been rough, but I’m thankful that you’re giving me another chance.”

She glanced down at their clasped hands before turning her gaze to his eyes, her expression inscrutable.  A niggle of doubt clawed at his insides.  Was she having second thoughts?  He couldn’t have that.  He really wanted to be back in her and Trixie’s lives.

“Dan,” she started, then stopped.

“I love you, Chloe.  I always have.”

“Then why did you let me think I was insane about the whole Palmetto thing?”

He frowned.  “You still haven’t let that go.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed.  “It was a big thing, Dan.  I forgave you for it, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten.  You made me a pariah in the department.  No one wanted to work with me, until Lucifer came around.”

_Lucifer._  It always came back to that arrogant man-child.  Dan wanted to throw something, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  His marriage was at stake.  He had to tread carefully if he was to win Chloe back.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he said.  “But it all worked out, didn’t it?  I mean, you found out the truth and I got myself demoted.”

“Lucifer nearly went to prison for murder --”

“But he didn’t, because I told them I had stolen the murder weapon from the evidence locker.”

Chloe’s face was a study of distrust.  “But you didn’t tell them you shot Malcolm at Palmetto.  You let everyone think I was making up a corruption investigation about a hero!”

“Come on, everyone now knows what a bad guy Malcolm was.  Palmetto is over.  Let it go.”

She looked away, and Dan wondered if he had made a tactical error in his effort to get her to move on.  After all, the more she harped about Palmetto, the more there was a chance that she wouldn’t let him back into her life... and he was desperate to get back together with her.

When her gaze returned to him, he was surprised to see resolve in her eyes.  “Okay,” she said.

“Okay?”  Relief flooded him.  “Okay.  Great.”

“But I want something in return.”

She wanted something...?  “Uh... sure.  What?”

“I want you to write me a Lightbringer1 story about how you understand the importance of trust, especially after Palmetto.  Tell me you’ll never lie to me again.  Show me in words how I can believe in you.  If you do that, I think I’ll finally be able to let it go.”

Dan felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.  How the hell was he going to be able to do that?!  He didn’t even know who Lightbringer1 was, and he lacked the skills to hack into that author’s account!  Panic flared in him like wildfire, burning away his composure and leaving nothing but fear in its wake.

“But Chloe, I’m telling you right now that I won’t ever lie to you again --”

“I want it in words, Dan.  What better way than to write a story about it?”  She cocked her head at him.  “What’s the problem?  You’ve been writing stories on AO3....”

“But... but it will be public!” he blustered.

“You’ve had no problem proclaiming your love for me online.”  She leaned forward, her aqua eyes intense.  “This is no different, Dan.  Love and trust go hand-in-hand.  And when you write this, I’ll know you’re serious about us.  Until then, we’ll be... on hold.”

Dan swallowed hard.  “Okay.  I’ll do it.”

He’d find a way to give her what she demanded.  He wasn’t sure how, but he’d find a way.  Chloe and Trixie meant everything to him.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When they returned to the precinct, the first thing Dan did was rush to his computer and log onto AO3.  Searching for Lightbringer1’s stories, he clicked on “Crushed by Love” and left a comment with his email address.  Then he waited anxiously for Lightbringer1 to respond.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer ambled into the precinct next to Ella as they headed to her office.  She had been kind enough to invite him to lunch after watching him desperately try to log onto AO3.  At least while he had been with her, he was able to put aside his concern over the downed website.  It had helped that she demanded he put the phone away while they were at lunch... and she let him drink wine, to calm his nerves.  He would have preferred Scotch, but the restaurant only had wine and beer.

Surprisingly, he had enjoyed sharing a meal with her.  He had worried that all they would talk about would be dear old Dad, but instead they had discussed fanfictions -- his fanfictions in particular -- and how wonderful the readers were.  They had also discussed all the wonderful writers in the LuciCryph group.  It had been a thoroughly interesting lunch -- one he wouldn’t mind repeating.

“I bet it’s back up now,” the cheery lab tech said as she sat him down at her computer.  “It’s been five hours, and AO3 is really good about working on things.  Although they don't make money, they provide great service with -- all in all -- few disruptions, given the size and activity of the site.  Speaking of which -- you should totally donate, big guy.”

“Donate?  Bloody hell....  Doesn’t that mean giving something for nothing?” he asked.  At times, he couldn’t understand humans’ constant need to give.  A deal was so much more clear -- give and take.  At least, that’s how he always ran his deals.  Calling in a good favor was always so satisfying....

Ella shook her head at him.  “Seriously, dude?  You’re posting stuff online -- for free!  Besides, AO3 could really use the support.  Not only do they have ongoing running costs like electricity for the servers, they also provide legal advocacy to protect fans from commercial exploitation and legal challenge.  So come on... be altruistic.  I know you can’t break character for one minute, but... just this once?”

She did have a point....  And on top of that, she was giving him the look that Chloe’s little spawn gave him when she wanted something....

Bloody hell.

“Very well.  Where do I go to... hand my money over?”

“[Archiveofourown.org/donate ](http://archiveofourown.org/donate).  Let me find it for you.  Hopefully AO3 is up now....”  She leaned over him as she tapped on the keyboard, then straightened with a smile.  “See?  Up and running!”

Lucifer broke out into a grin.  “Splendid!”

“Okay, here --” she pulled up the screen, and watched with satisfaction as he entered a hefty dollar amount and confirmed his contribution.  “Awesome sauce!  You’re awesome!”

She gave him a quick hug, which had him squeaking in horror.

“Okay, have at it, my man!”  She waved at the monitor with a flourish.  “I gotta go discuss some of these lab results with Jacobson.  Talk to you later!”

After Ella left, the fallen angel logged onto his AO3 account and saw with pleasure that a number of messages awaited him, all from his latest story.  Instead of picking through them in his inbox, he went directly to the story and scrolled down at the comments.

“What the hell?!  Who is this Vice character?  I hate him.”

“Nooo!!  Poor Lucifer!  I’m glad the detective found him at the end.  I hope she realizes she loves him!”

“Seriously?  Come on, Detective -- you can’t possibly be dumping Lucifer for your ex, now can you?”

“Lucifer’s hurting in a big way -- you have to fix this, Lightbringer1!  Lucifer and the detective belong together!”

He was overjoyed to see how many of his readers were upset about the introduction of Vice, and how the detective had dumped Lucifer.  His heart filled with warmth at how his readers defended his character, cared about his welfare, and just... well... loved him.  Lucifer wished there was something he could do to let them know how much their kudos and comments meant to him.  Their support of his work kept him inspired, and gave him hope when everything was at its bleakest.  He would have had sex with every single one of them, if he could have...  But, well, these days he just didn’t want to have sex with anyone but Chloe -- a result of falling in love with her.  Perhaps the readers would be happy enough with a heartfelt “thank you.”  He hoped so.

Maze, of course, had added her two cents.

From 1ForgedInHell:  Bwahahahahaaa!  Dumped!  DUMPED!!!  Bwahahahhaa!!! And ooooh such wonderful, delicious torture your brother inflicted!  I love it!  If only he had done that to Vice.  It would have been so much more satisfying....  >:-D

And... oh no.  Apparently Amenadiel had seen the story.

From Amenadiel: LOL!  It’s about time someone gave that arrogant ass an ass-kicking.  I’m just glad it got to be me.  The bastard deserves it.  He can’t always have everything his own way!  Finally you wrote something worth reading... but you’re still a hack.

Bloody hell!  But, like a superhero, his lovely Shipperstar had come to his defense!

From Shipperstar: That was the saddest thing I think I've ever read.  OMG - crying.  Poor Lucifer!  Can I just...I dunno...HUG him??  And if Lucifer's brother doesn't win the award for Worst Ever, I don't know who does.  Just, wow.  That he was so blind he couldn't see his baby brother was in such pain then piled on.  And you're _happy_ about it?  You're a real asshole, Amenadiel.  What a piece of work.  Go to Hell, you nasty git.  Thank you for sharing your story, Lightbringer1.  You write so beautifully it's almost as if this is real!  Please carry on and ignore this obviously emotionally-stunted moron.

Pride and joy filled Lucifer’s heart at Shipperstar’s warm words.  “Well done, Shipperstar, truly well done,” he said to himself with a smile.  “If you ever come to LUX, all your drinks are on the house!”

There was only one comment left, and it caught his eye.  It was from DanTheMan -- just a simple email address.  It made him curious.  He knew he shouldn’t email the douche, but... he had to know what he wanted.

Emailing Dan from his Lightbringer1 gmail account, Lucifer simply asked, “What is it you desire?”

A response came quicker than he had been expecting.  Lucifer rose from his seat and wandered into the hall where he could see Daniel hunched over his computer, looking... expectant.  A disdainful smile twisted his lips as he went back to Ella’s computer and read the douche’s email.

“Dear Lightbringer1,

I really need your help.  Can you please write and post a fic about trust right away?  My girlfriend loves your work, and she wants to read a piece where the characters -- maybe Vice? -- can tell her how much trust is important to both him and her.  Can you have Vice tell her he would never turn the department against her, or make her think she was crazy?  I’ll pay you.  Just let me know how much and I can Paypal it into your account.

DanTheMan.”

With disbelieving eyes, Lucifer stared at the email a long time before a contemptuous laugh spilled out of him.  Was the sodding douche absolutely mad?  Daniel was obviously talking about how Chloe had been ostracized after Palmetto -- and now he wanted Lucifer to clean up his bloody mess and say how much trust meant to him?  Bloody hell, he’d never help that sod!  Let him stew in his own juices!  After all, Daniel had somehow made Chloe think he was Lightbringer1, stealing all of Lucifer’s hard work and glory!  There was no way he would ever help that bloody sod!

The Devil was just about to write a scathing email back, when Chloe’s voice suddenly interrupted him.

“Hey,” she said as she stood by the door.  “What are you doing?”

He jumped like a scalded cat and hurriedly logged off.  “Ah... Yes.  Right.  I was just --”

“Were you looking at porn again?!   _On Ella’s computer?”_ she cried as she walked up to him, her eyes snapping with fire.  Oh, how her anger made him burn; arousal swamped his insides like a tidal wave.

No, no, no!  He had to get control of himself!

“I wasn’t looking at porn!  I was merely... ah...  just... looking at some things.”  Lucifer watched as one of her aqua eyes twitched with suspicion.  “Ella said I could get online while she took care of other business.”

“Well... don’t look at porn on her computer -- you’re going to get her in trouble,” Chloe groused before her expression relaxed.  “But hey, I wanted to ask you....”

He blinked when she tapered off.  “Yes?”

Cocking his head, he studied his partner as she looked everywhere but at him.  She appeared... nervous.  But what could she be nervous about?  Trying to catch her gaze, he asked, “Is it another case?”

A light pink blush tinted her cheeks.  “No, no....”  As he continued to stare at her, Chloe blurted out, “Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

That was the last thing he had expected her to say, considering that she was seeing the douche again.  Lucifer’s mouth dropped open as he sputtered, “What?  But -- aren’t you --”  Then, in a firm voice: “Yes.  I’d love to, Detective.”

She brightened at his response.  “Oh, wonderful!  It will just be you, Maze, Trixie and me.  A nice quiet dinner.  Maybe a DVD afterwards.”

He couldn’t stop himself from asking cautiously, “What about Daniel?”

“We’re on hold for a bit, until he writes his next story.”

Ah, so that’s what Daniel’s email was about!  Lucifer decided right then and there that he’d leave the douche hanging forever.  Then they’d be on hold forever, correct?  A devious smile lit his lips.  Seeing her comment as an opportunity to ask about Lightbringer1, he asked, “Next story?”

“He’s Lightbringer1.”

“Really?”  He feigned surprise.  “I thought he said he wasn’t...?”

Chloe shook her head.  “He confessed the next day.”

“And you believed him...?”

“Hard not to when he had proof,” she said.  As he opened his mouth to ask what proof the douche had had, she continued, “And it all makes sense, when you think about it.  Anyway, I’m glad you could come tonight.  Seven o’clock okay?”

Pushing away his disappointment at not getting more information, Lucifer nodded with a smile.  Joy worked its way through him, sending an excited vibe through his bones.  “I will be there.”

Turning back to the computer, he was surprised when Chloe hesitated at the door and looked back to him.  “Hey....”

“Hm?” He cocked his head at her.  “Yes, Detective?”

She had that uncomfortable look on her face again.  “Can you....”

His brow furrowed as he stared at her in puzzlement.  “Yes?”

A laugh escaped her as she turned to go.  “Never mind.  It’s silly.”

Hopping to his feet in a flash, Lucifer quickly intercepted her.  He gave her a gentle smile.  “What, Detective?”

Taking a deep breath, she said as a blush reddened her cheeks, “Can you come and... keep me company?  I have a lot of reports to file, and it would be nice to... have you there.”

Warmth blossomed in Lucifer’s chest, making him feel like doing cartwheels, handstands and somersaults -- all at the same time, if that were possible.  She wanted him near!  Him!  Feeling lightheaded from giddiness, he nodded vigorously like a loon.  “Yes.  Yes, I can do that.”

“Great.”  She shot him a smile, which made him even giddier.  She was so beautiful, like a shining light....  Taking his hand in hers, she led him back to her desk.  He didn’t pull away -- couldn’t even if he wanted to, which he definitely didn’t.  His heart thumping fiercely, he thought he was going to pass out from the feel of her warm hand enveloping his.  Was this what it felt like to be in love?  Bloody hell, he couldn’t think straight -- she could lead him off a bloody cliff at this instant, and he’d gladly jump!

On the way to her desk, he asked, “Is this so that you can keep an eye on me, in case I’m posting porn?”  Not that he cared what her reason was -- all he cared about was that she had asked for him to keep her company.  Him -- the Devil!  The grin on his face grew even brighter as happiness shot through him.

“Partly,” she said with a chuckle.  “But... it’s just nice to have my partner keep me company.”

Warmth spread through his chest at her words.  It was as if his wings had grown back -- he was floating on a cloud, oh so high...!  He swallowed hard, wishing he had the courage to take her in his arms and hug her.  The silly grin stayed on his face the entire time he sat across from her.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe unloaded the groceries on the counter at the apartment, thankful that Trader Joe’s had a lot of tasty, pre-made food that just required warming up.  She hadn’t expected to work as late as she did, and now she was behind.

Trixie came running up, her eyes big and excited.  “What are we eating today?”

“Oh, this and that, monkey.  Lucifer’s coming over.”

The little girl’s face lit up like the sun.  “Really?  Yippee!”  She dashed off, yelling for Maze.  In a minute the tough woman was standing next to Chloe in her sexy leather outfit as Trixie examined all of the groceries with interest.

“What’s going on?” Maze asked her.

“Lucifer’s coming over for dinner.  It will just be you, me, Trixie and him.  You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.  I’d love to discuss some things with him,” the bounty hunter said with a vicious grin that made Chloe’s hackles rise.

“Well, keep it civil, okay?”

The woman gave the detective a contemptuous look.  “I’m surprised you’re not having Dan over.  You and he have been awfully chummy for the last couple of days.”

Chloe started preparing dinner as she talked.  “Well, he’s busy writing his next story.”

“Story?” Maze asked, leaning forward.  “What kind of stories?  Porn?”  She grinned with glee.

“Mommy, what’s porn?” Trixie asked with interest.

Chloe felt panic rise up in her like a wave as she gave her roommate a hard look while answering her daughter.  “Your daddy will explain the next time you see him.”

“So what _is_ he writing?  Torture?  Punishment?” the dark-haired woman asked.

The blonde woman swore that Maze was getting excited just mentioning the words.  Giving her roommate the evil eye, Chloe said,  “Romance.  His pseudonym on AO3 is Lightbringer1 --”

_“What?”_  Maze suddenly broke out into riotous laughter.  “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Why, no... he said --”

“Does Lucifer know?”

“Yes, but --”

But Maze wasn’t listening.  She was laughing so hard that she was bent double over the counter.  Trixie looked from her mother to the dark-haired woman, confusion on her face.

“What’s so funny?” the little girl asked.  Chloe shrugged and decided to ignore her crazy friend.

“So you think Dan -- _Dan_ \-- is Lightbringer1?” Maze finally was able to say between wheezing breaths.

“Yes.  He admitted it.”

“And what does Lucifer think about that?”

“He really didn’t say anything....”

Shock reflected on the bounty hunter’s face.  “He... he didn’t get angry?”

Chloe started to wonder if she had fallen into the Twilight Zone, for nothing was making sense.  “No, why would he?”

And that just set off another round of laughter.

Unable to understand her eccentric roommate, Chloe ignored her and kept cooking.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

An hour later there was a knock on the door, which Trixie ran to answer.  Chloe could hear her daughter’s excited squeal of “Lucifer!” and her partner’s scream of terror.  She chuckled; probably the little girl had him in a bear hug, which seemed to scare him to death, for some reason.

Sure enough, Lucifer came into the kitchen, looking mighty fine in a navy blue vested suit with a snowy white silk shirt.  The look was ruined, however, by Trixie clinging to his waist like a koala.  Chloe burst out into laughter.  Her amusement made her partner’s mouth turn up, even though he still looked extremely uncomfortable.  He held up a bottle of wine.  “I hope red is appropriate?”

“It’s perfect,” she said with a smile before gently admonishing her daughter.  “Trixie, let him go.  Can you please set the table?”

The little girl pulled a face and reluctantly released the tall man, which made him sag in relief.  Trixie giggled and started to set the dining table as Maze walked up.

“Hey, Lucifer,” the dark-haired woman said with a grin.

“Maze.”  Was it Chloe’s imagination, or did Lucifer seem guarded when he spoke to his ninja bartender?

Maze turned to the blonde woman and said, “I think we should have candles.  Lucifer, why don’t you go _bring_ some _light_ in here?  Or maybe we should call _Dan_ and have him _bring_ a _light?”_

The tall man stiffened, and his face grew annoyed.

“Candles would be nice,” Chloe said as she eyed the two warily, sensing the strange undercurrents between them.  “I’ll get them.”

“No, Detective, I will -- if you’ll just tell me where they are?”

“No, I’ll show you,” the leather-clad woman said.  “You just need to _go right._  I would _love_ to show you where the candles are, as well as all those _flowery, mushy_ things that people refer to when they are --”

“Maze!” Lucifer barked.  “Bloody hell!  May I speak to you a moment?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t hurt my _feelings!_  But of course you wouldn’t do that, you’ve become far too _sappy_ since you’ve fallen lower than the lowest depths of Hell in your --”

_“Maze!”_ Lucifer grabbed his ninja bartender’s upper arm and dragged her away as he called back to Chloe, “Right.  Please excuse us for a moment....”

The blonde woman nodded, wondering what the hell that was about.  The sound of words spoken in a furious tone reached her ears; her curiosity was piqued.  Before she could go investigate, however, Lucifer returned, looking triumphant, with a sullen Maze in tow.

After that, everything went smoothly.  The dinner, although simple, was full of fun conversation and laughter.  Lucifer was on his best behavior, and Maze seemed less hostile than usual.  The four of them made a nice little family, and Chloe felt peace and contentment.  She was... happy.

After dinner, when Maze and Trixie went to watch “Corpse Bride,” Lucifer and Chloe sat across from each other at the dining table and talked quietly.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Detective,” Lucifer said, his expression more tender than Chloe had ever seen it.  Her cheeks warmed at his words, and she beamed at him.

“I’m glad you could come.”

For a long moment the tall man was silent, making Chloe wonder if everything was okay with him.  She came around the table to take the seat next to him, and playfully nudged him with her shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

He looked at her, his expression unreadable.  “So... you’re getting back together with the douche?”

That took her by surprise, and she blinked.  “ _Dan,_ you mean.  It seems... well, there’s a likely possibility, yes.”  Just saying the words made her cringe inwardly.  It was a bad sign.  Shouldn’t she be overwhelmed at happiness at the idea of getting back together with her ex?

“Why” Lucifer asked, cocking his head.

“Why?  Well... he... he says he loves me.  He wrote some stories for me that were....”

“What?”

“Beautiful.  They were the most beautiful stories I’ve ever read.”  As Chloe said the words, Lucifer’s face broke out in a satisfied smile, although she didn’t understand why.  “Dan said that he meant every word he wrote, and that the stories are proof that he has deep feelings for me.  He wants me to give him a second chance.  I told him I would, if....”

“If?” he prompted.

“If he wrote a story about trust for me.”  She took a deep breath, suddenly anxious to explain.  “You know all about Malcolm and what happened at Palmetto.  Dan made me think I was crazy -- he turned the whole department against me.  I forgave him for that, but I haven’t forgotten.  I need to know he understands how important it is not to lie to me.”

“I... see.”  The tall man looked away.  “And Dan writing this story of trust... will help you?”

“I think so, if we’re to start over.  I do hope he comes through, because Trixie needs her dad,” she said.  “If we get back together, she’ll have safety.  Stability.  A father who will be there for her.  Dan said he will be able to provide all three, this time.”

“All I’ve heard is what Daniel wants, what your little human needs.”  Lucifer’s dark gaze grew intense as he turned to her.  “What about you, Detective?  What is it _you_ desire?”

For once she didn’t tease him about his desire shtick.   _I want love,_ she almost said, but bit it back as her gaze fell to the table.

“Do you love him?” he asked.

Did she?  She didn’t know.  She chose a safe answer.  “I did once.”

“Would being with him... make you happy?”

“It’s not a question of my happiness.  It’s for Trixie.”

A frustrated sigh escaped the man beside her.  “I can’t understand why you would sacrifice your own happiness for your daughter.”

Chloe turned to him then, her eyes capturing his, and tried her best to explain.  “Because that’s what love is -- you think about the other person before yourself.  You want them to be happy.  And this... having Dan back... will make Trixie happy.”

Lucifer’s voice turned bitter.  “My father would never put his child ahead of himself.”  As he studied her, his expression softened.  His dark eyes were steady and sincere when he finally said, “You’re a good mother.”

She felt her face grow hot.  His praise meant more to her than he knew.  “Thank you.”

Lifting a hand that trembled slightly, Lucifer brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  Chloe’s cheek burned where his fingers brushed against her soft skin.  A tender light came into his eyes, and his mouth curved into a gentle smile.  So softly that she almost didn’t catch his words, he said, “Always trying to do the right thing, even if it means sacrificing yourself....”

Staring into her aqua eyes for a long moment, he began leaning toward her; Chloe’s breath caught in her chest.  Would he kiss her?  Oh, how she wanted it!  She knew she shouldn’t, not with the way things stood with Dan, but she yearned to feel Lucifer’s lips against hers.  Just a kiss -- one kiss, to see what it was like -- before she buried the confused feelings she harbored for her partner and went back to Dan....

Without warning, Lucifer pushed his chair back and stood, catching Chloe off-guard.  Disappointment flooded her.  Oh, so close!  “Lucifer?”

“I must go.”  His face looked full of pain; it wrenched Chloe’s heart.  What happened?

“What’s wrong?”  She reached for him, but he quickly pulled away.

“Don’t, Detective,” he said in a soft voice.  “Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

She didn’t understand.  “Lucifer, what --”

He shook his head.  “You are willing to sacrifice your own desires for the one you love.  I can do no less,” he said cryptically before he strode out the front door and into the night, leaving a confused Chloe behind.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer sat in front of the computer in the darkened hall of the library, while Chloe’s words resounded in his head.

_Because that’s what love is -- you think about the other person before yourself.  You want them to be happy...._

The Devil knew what he had to do, even though his heart grew heavy with sadness.  His actions would result in the end of everything he held dear -- the death of _his_ happiness -- but what did it matter?  Only _she_ mattered.  He would willingly throw his own life away if he could make her happy.  Besides, how bad could it be?  Being alone and unloved was nothing new to him, and he had to face reality: she would never love him.  He was the Devil... a monster.

Lucifer took a deep breath.  For the sake of Chloe’s happiness, he would do the right thing.

With a sigh, he began to type:

“Trust is everything.  You may not realize it, but it is.  I can’t tell you how deeply I love my detective.  She’s everything to me.  If I ever lost her trust, I would be lost like an abandoned ship in a raging storm -- destined to sink to the bottom of the sea forever.   Let met tell you about my detective’s unshakable honor -- her courage, her strength.  Come with me on this journey, and fall in love with her as I did.

“When I first met her, she had been ostracized from the police department because of a case we’ll call ‘Little Palm’....”

 


	3. Ella to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, mishasan7, for all the help! Your editing skills are fantastic!!

 

 

“... And that is why the detective is the best and brightest, with all the finest qualities humans have to offer, wrapped up in one perfect bundle.  Honest, strong, brave, funny... but most of all, compassionate.  Her compassion humbles me.  I love her so deeply, and will do everything in my power to make her happy... no matter what it takes.  I treasure the faith she has in me... and will never betray her gift of trust.

Author’s note: Please forgive the first person narrative in this tale.  It’s not easy to open oneself up in this manner, but this story had to be told.”

Chloe turned off her tablet and wiped the tears from her eyes.  Lightbringer1 -- no, Dan -- had really come through with his latest story, “Trust is Everything.”  It was everything she could have wished from her ex-husband.  After reading it, she knew he understood how important trust was to her, and that he’d never lie to her again.

It was odd, though.  She couldn’t understand why Dan continued to write in Lucifer’s voice, when he had introduced himself as Vice in the previous story.  Perhaps he figured the readers would be more sympathetic to a story in Lucifer’s words...?  And besides, it was a fandom for Lucifer, right?  Not _her_ Lucifer, obviously, but for Lucifer in general.  Her Lucifer just happened to fall in the category, because of his name....

And when had Lucifer become _her_ Lucifer?  Chloe shook her head ruefully.  Obviously it was because they were partners, nothing more.  Perhaps all of Lightbringer1’s stories were causing her to be more attracted to him...?  She didn’t know.  All she knew was that Dan’s stories were terribly romantic, and made her want... love.

And wasn’t that a sad thing to admit?  From the way Dan was writing, she should have been head over heels in love with him, and yet all she could think was that this was not what she wanted.  She didn’t want Dan to be Lightbringer1.  Truth be told, she wanted it to be someone else....  Someone tall, dark, debonair.  Childish.  Impulsive.  A five year old who wrote porn --

No.  No, that wasn’t right.  She wanted _Dan._  Dependable Dan.  Staid, stable, mature Dan.

_Untrustworthy Dan._

Chloe blinked.  Where had _that_ come from?

Dismissing the odd thought as leftover resentment from Palmetto, she set the tablet aside on her nightstand and got up to start her day.  There was plenty to do -- wake Trixie, make breakfast,  and take her to school.

Somehow Chloe managed to finish everything and still get to work with a few minutes to spare, only to be waylaid by Ella and dragged into her office.  It caught her off-guard, because the cheery dark-haired woman hardly ever approached her before lunch.

“Oh my god, did you read the latest story by Lightbringer1?” Ella asked as soon as she shut the door behind them.  “Oh, so romantic!  Oh my god!”  She spun in a circle with her hands clasped in front of her and a big smile on her face.  It made Chloe laugh.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did,” she said with amusement.  Ella’s reaction was so typical of the bubbly woman.

“And?  And?  What did you think?”

“It was... very moving.”

“And so totally you, am I right? Am I right?” Ella asked.

Chloe felt uncomfortable at her friend’s direct question.  “Well, I guess.  Dan certainly has a way with words --”

“Wait -- _Dan?!”_

At Ella’s horrified tone, Chloe shot a puzzled glance at her.  “You didn’t know?  Lightbringer1 is Dan.”

The dark-haired woman gazed at her like she was crazy.

“I asked him to write a story about Palmetto and trust,” the blonde detective continued.  “I wanted to be sure that he understood how important trust was, and that he’d never lie to me again.  He really came through.”

Ella sat down hard in her chair.  “He wrote you a story.”

“Yes.”

 _“Dan_ wrote you a story.”

“Yes.”

“As Lightbringer1.”

“Yes!”  Her friend’s disbelief started to arouse Chloe’s suspicions.  “Why?  What’s wrong?”

“Uh... nothing.  Is... Is Lucifer around?” Ella asked.

“Why no, he usually doesn’t come in until late morning.  Why...?”

“No reason.”  The tech suddenly jumped out of her chair, for once not looking cheery at all.  “I... uh... I forgot something at home.  I gotta go.”

She was gone before Chloe could even blink.  Shaking her head at her friend’s unusual behavior, the blonde woman headed for her desk.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Why would you do it, Lucifer?  Why would you do something like this?!”

Lucifer winced as Ella shouted at him.  The dark-haired woman had stormed into the flat, catching him by surprise as he stood by the bar in his robe and boxer shorts.  Before he had known what was going on, she had taken the shot of Scotch he was just about to drink, and started yelling at him.

“What were you thinking?!”  Ella slammed the glass down onto the bar, causing some of the liquid to slosh onto the counter.

“It would help greatly if you told me what this is all about,” Lucifer said with a calmness that only seemed to infuriate her further. He eyed the shot glass longingly.

“Chloe!”  She flung up her hands angrily.  “Oh my _god,_ Lucifer, are you _trying_ to make her fall in love with Dan?!”

The fallen angel’s head snapped around at that, his face appalled.  “No!  Of course not!  Bloody hell, whatever gave you that idea?!”

“Oh, I don’t know... maybe the fact that you wrote a Lightbringer1 story for her but didn’t bother to tell her that _you’re Lightbringer1?!”_

Lucifer’s mouth worked soundlessly as he struggled for something to say.  Turning back to the bar, he reached for the glass she had taken away from him.  “I suppose it looks that way to you.”

“It looks that way to everyone!”

Downing the alcohol in one swallow, he banged the empty glass onto the counter and rounded on the lab tech.  “And what was I supposed to do?  She told me it would make her happy!”

“What?!” Ella cried, squinting at Lucifer.  “Wait, wait, wait.  Dude, you have to tell me everything.  Why would she --”

“Right.  The detective invited me over for dinner last night.  It was then she told me that... that if Lightbringer1 wrote her a story about trust, she would get back together with Daniel.”  His eyes fell to the floor as his insides twisted into knots.  Ever since he had written his tale, a horrible emptiness plagued him like a festering, gangrenous wound.  He had been trying hard to drown it out with alcohol, but to no avail.  “She wants him to be a father again for her child.  He’ll bring the little human security.  Stability.  She said that the child’s happiness meant more to her than her own.”

Lucifer raised his eyes to Ella then, the expression in them tortured.  “She is willing to give up everything for the one she loves.  I could do no less.”

“Oh, Lucifer,” she cried, and pulled him into a big hug.

The Devil gave out a horrified squeak as he stood frozen in the dark-haired woman’s embrace, before awkwardly patting her on the back.  “Ah.  Yes.  Right.”

“We’re going to fix this,” Ella said into his robe.  “Trust me.”

“I don’t see how you can,” he said sadly.

She pulled back and glared at him.  “Well the first thing to do is to keep you from falling on your sword again.  No more martyrdom, okay, buddy?”

“I wasn’t --”

“And second,” she continued, not even listening as she made plans, “we get Chloe to realize that Dan is _not_ Lightbringer1.”

“But if that’s what she wants --”

“Dude!”  Ella glared at the Devil.  “It’s not what she wants, okay?  I know what she wants, and it’s _not_ Dan.  I’ve seen the way she looks at you when you’re not looking.  She totally wants you....  She just doesn’t realize it yet.  And let me tell you, this idea of staying with a man she doesn’t love just to make Trixie happy is completely bogus.”

The lab tech had left Lucifer way behind -- he had stopped listening at the words, “She totally wants you.”  Joy burst from his heart, battling with the horrible despair eating away at his insides.  It made him feel completely ill for a moment, before the overwhelming happiness won.

“She... she wants me?”

“Of course she wants you!” Ella said, giving him a friendly shove on the shoulder.  “Now then, I’ll talk to her about Trixie and Dan.  We’ll get this all squared away.  They didn’t call me The Miraculous Matchmaker in college for nothing!   I can get _anyone_ together!”

Hope made Lucifer lightheaded.  “You really think... we have a chance?”

“Totally!  But I need you to do something for me.”

Lucifer was willing to do anything, if it meant winning Chloe’s hand.  “What?”

“Write a story telling her who you really are.”

He felt the blood drain from his face at her words.  “Who... I really... am?”

Ella nodded, not noticing his stricken expression.  “Yup.  Who you really are.  She needs to know.  Promise me, okay?  And start writing as soon as I leave.”

“But --”

“Do you want Chloe?”

He nodded once, with conviction.  “Of course.”

“Then do as I say and promise me.”

Sighing, he said, “Very well.”

“Good.”  Ella gave Lucifer another hug, making him yelp in distress once again, before she took off for the elevator.  “Write!” she yelled at him as the doors closed.

For the first time since he wrote “Trust is Everything,” Lucifer felt a glimmer of a smile touch his face.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Of course, nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

Once Ella left, Lucifer felt depression settle onto his shoulders once again.  Ella had made everything sound so easy, but he was a monster -- the Devil.  It was doubtful that Chloe would be able to get past that fact... but he had made a promise, and his word was his bond.  After he dressed in a spiffy black suit with a deep burgundy shirt, he headed for the library.  Luckily it had just opened, so he didn’t have to break in.  Charming the librarian to let him use the public access computer for longer than the maximum allotted time of an hour, he sat down and tried to think of the best way to tell Chloe the truth.  The result was... not good.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“...I’m the Devil, Detective.  A monster,” Lucifer said as he stood before her.

“I don’t believe you,” his detective said with a laugh.  ‘You’ve been saying that since the day I met you.  If you really are the Devil, then prove it.”

He shifted uneasily from foot to foot.  “Are you sure?”

She nodded.  “There’s nothing you can do that will convince me you are the Devil, because you aren’t him.”

“You’re wrong, Detective.”

Her chin went up defiantly.  “Prove it.”

“Very well,” he said, and removed his human glamour.

His detective stared at his ugly, burned visage in horror, taking in the red, oozing flesh and the horrific burns that covered him.  He had no skin -- for it, as well as his hair -- had burned away in the Fall.  His eyes flickered with flame -- yellow, orange and red all at the same time -- as he gazed at her with sadness, resignation, and a longing for what could never be.

For a long moment she couldn’t move; then she whipped out her gun and fired once, twice....  In a matter of seconds the entire magazine had been emptied into his body.  Pain such as he had never known erupted within him, and he fell, hitting the ground hard.  He was dying....  Even though he was immortal, he was mortal around her, and he highly doubted that his father would resurrect him this time.  No, he’d just vanish into nothingness.  This was the end.

The sounds of the world around him grew muffled, as if a pillow had been placed over his ears.  Lying in a pool of his own blood as he felt his life slip away, he barely had enough energy to pull his human visage back around him.  He watched his detective’s lip curl in a grimace of disgust as she stared at him.

“Monster!” she screamed at him.  “I can’t believe -- you disgust me!  Die!  Die!”

And then Vice was there, beside her.  Lucifer watched as his detective threw herself in his arms, crying to her lover how she had just killed a horrible monster, a beast, the Devil....

And yet, despite her hating and murdering him, he still loved her.  He could not blame her for her reaction, for he had always known that this was how it would end.  There could be no other way, for he _was_ a monster....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Right.  That’s the only way it _could_ end,” Lucifer said to the computer screen.  A few people looked up when he spoke, but most ignored him as they read their books.  Massaging the back of his neck in frustration, the fallen angel considered deleting the story -- or at least getting YsgrifennuUffern to beta it for him.... But no.  He’d just post it, and try again.

And so he sat there until late in the evening, writing and posting.  All the stories he wrote were about the same thing: his detective discovering in various ways that he was the Devil.  They all ended the same way, as well -- with his death by her hand.  Shot, stabbed, thrown off a building, decapitated, run over with a car, burned to death.  The latest one, finished just as the library closed, ended with her throwing him into a vat of acid.

He posted them all -- he couldn’t seem to stop himself.  Perhaps it was because Chloe’s announcement that she planned to get back together with The Douche had affected him so badly that he couldn’t think straight....  Or perhaps it was because he knew that despite what Ella had said about Chloe wanting him, this was the truth.  She would ultimately reject him, for he was the Devil.  A monster.  How could she love him?  It was impossible.

Scrubbing his face with both hands, he wished things could be different.  Why had he promised Ella to write a story about the truth of who he was?  It had just made him face the reality from which he had been hiding.  If only he wasn’t the Devil!  Oh, what he would give to have Chloe know who he was, and still look upon him with affection....  But that was a dream.

Feeling particularly self-destructive, he decided to call Amenadiel to the flat and pick a fight with him.  It wouldn’t be hard....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Thanks for inviting me out, Ella,” Chloe said as she sat across from her friend sipping her Whiskey Wine cocktail.  It had been a long day, with Dan hovering annoyingly around her desk until she was tempted to start throwing things at his head.  She finally told him she had a headache, and had to leave early to take Trixie to her sleepover.

After she took her daughter to her friend’s house for the night, Chloe had received a text from Ella asking if she wanted to meet her at The Nickel Mine in West Lost Angeles.  She’d jumped at the chance.  It was a relief to just be... free for a night out.

So she had hopped on the 10 Freeway and drove to the Sawtelle area.  After fighting tooth and nail for street parking, she finally made her way over to the bar.  Ella had already arrived, and had snagged a table by the window.  Chloe sighed in relief.  It was fun to just drink, chat, and forget the world for a while.

“I’m  glad you could meet me.”  After they exchanged some general office news, Ella asked, “So... what’s this whole thing going on with Dan writing stories for you?”

Chloe looked up from her drink.  “Hmm?  Oh.  Well, he apparently started writing stories to prove he still loves me and wants me back.”

“Oh.  Wow.  I didn’t think -- Dan doesn’t seem the type to do romantic things.”

“Well, it’s been a long time.”  The blonde detective’s eyes grew wistful.  “He used to be, a long time ago, when we first dated....”  She shook her head with a sad little laugh.  “But after we got married, that romantic part of him slowly died... and then Palmetto happened.”

“Palmetto?”  Ella’s brows furrowed before her face cleared with understanding.  “Oh -- ‘Little Palm’ in the latest story --”

“Yes.”  It still stung to think about it, even though she had forgiven Dan for his involvement.  “I asked him to write about trust so that I knew he understood what he had done to me, and would never lie to me again. That’s why he wrote ‘Trust is Everything.’”

For a long moment both women were silent, until Ella spoke up.  “I... see.  So now that he... wrote that story, you’re... going to get back together?”

She nodded.  “Yes, it looks that way.....”  As Ella stared at her, Chloe began to feel uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny and shifted uneasily in her chair.  “Why are you looking at me like that?”

As Ella nursed her cherry cider, she cocked her head at Chloe and her eyes narrowed.  “You don’t sound like you’re jumping over the moon with joy.”

“Well....”  She shifted her gaze to the world beyond the window, unwilling to air her misgivings.  She should be happy, right?  That Dan wanted another chance...?

The lab tech touched her on the arm.  “Hey.  Come on, you can tell me.  Tribe sisters, remember?”

Chloe shook her head.  “It’s not important.”

“Come on,” her friend said cajolingly, with a smile.  “We’re girlfriends, right?  Buddies?  You can tell me.”

“Well....”

“Yes?”

Glancing around nervously, the detective leaned forward to confide in her friend.  “Well, to tell the truth... something doesn’t... feel right.”

Ella’s eyebrows rose.  “What?”

“Something....”  Chloe broke off, then laughed it off.  “It’s nothing, really.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.  What gives?”  The cheery lab tech leaned forward, her face serious.

The blonde woman downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the table.  “Is it wrong for me to want... something more?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that... I just wish....”  Chloe fell silent.  When she said things aloud, everything sounded so petty.  “Ignore me,” she said with a rueful laugh.  “I’m being selfish.”

“Because you want something more?  Like... love?”  At her companion’s shocked expression, Ella said, “I’m not blind, Chloe.  There’s no chemistry between you and Dan.  Whereas you and Lucifer....”

“Lucifer?!”  Chloe laughed nervously as embarrassment shot through her insides, bringing heat to her cheeks.  “Come on, Ella, he’s my partner.  We like and respect each other, but we’re just friends.”

Even as she said the words, she knew them to be a lie.  She had told Lucifer she liked him, and she did.  But not just liked him, as she was slowly coming to realize -- she _really_ liked him.  Oh dear lord, she had it bad!

 _It’s just a crush,_ she told herself.   _A silly crush.  It means nothing.  He’s a five-year old who writes porn._

But he was also an honest man, a faithful partner who always had her back... and just lately, she was beginning to see a side of him she had never seen before -- a kind, gentle, sensitive man who hid his warm heart for fear of being hurt.  Lucifer was finally letting her see a glimpse of the real him -- and she liked what she saw.

Ella wasn’t letting go of it, either.  “I have eyes,” the lab tech said sagely.  “I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, when you both think the other isn’t looking.  I mean, half the time he looks like he just wants to carry you off to bed.”

Chloe blushed even as she waved Ella’s words off.  “He looks at everybody like that.”

“With a face that begs, ‘Let me cherish the ground you walk upon’?  Nuh-uh.  Trust me.  He does _not_ look like that with everybody -- only with you.”

At her friend’s words, joy burst through Chloe and her face grew hot.  Giddy euphoria set her heart pounding furiously.  Trying hard to keep the excitement out of her voice, she asked, “Do... do you really think so?”

“I know so.  I mean, just look at him, Chloe!  He’s so in love with you!”

“R-really?”  She couldn’t believe her ears.  Lucifer was in love with her...?

“Uh huh!   _Totally._  So why don’t you go after him?”

For a brief second, Chloe considered it -- but then real life intruded.  She just couldn’t run off and follow her heart when she had a daughter to consider.  Shaking her head, she said, “No.  I can’t do that.”

Ella looked like she wanted to throw something.  “Why not?”

“Trixie.”  The blonde detective straightened in her chair.  “She needs a dad.  She also needs stability.  Security.  Dan said he could provide all of that... and Trixie is my number one priority.”

“Oh my _god!”_ the lab tech cried dramatically as she gave a gusty sigh.  “I’m surrounded by martyrs!”  After taking a long swig from her cherry cider, she leaned forward and looked Chloe in the eye.  “Do you really think Trixie would be happy to know that you sacrificed your own happiness for hers?  Kids are ultra-sensitive, you know.  She’ll pick up on how unhappy you are -- see if she doesn’t.  You can’t do that to her or yourself, Chloe.”

“But --”

“But nothing.  You can’t turn your back on love.  You’re just asking for trouble if you do.”

“But... but Lucifer has the mentality of a five year old!”

“Oh for the love of --”  Ella rolled her eyes, then stared hard at Chloe.  “So he has Peter Pan Syndrome.  So what?  He’s a good man who loves you.”

“But Trixie needs stability --”

“Lucifer is loaded.  He can give you that.”

“She needs her dad --”

“Lucifer can be her dad!  She already likes him, right?”  Breaking into a smile, Ella said, “You’re out of excuses.  Go visit Lucifer -- now!  You’ll see that he’s _totally_ crushing on you!”

Chloe gaped at her friend.   _“Now?”_

“Yes!  Now!  I’ve got the tab -- now go!  Trust me, and go!”  Ella waved her off.

The blonde detective sat, stunned, then nodded as hope blossomed in her heart.  “Okay.  I’m going to do it.  Thanks.”

Meanwhile, the sane part of her mind wondered if the Whiskey Wine cocktail had gone to her head....

“Make me proud!” Chloe heard Ella crow from behind her as she made her way to the door.  Excitement pulsed through her veins, and her heart pounded fiercely.  She could do this.  She could totally do this....

 


	4. Catching the Lightbringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super huge thank you to my excellent beta, mishasan7, whose hard work makes my work shine! Thank you!!!

 

 

Driving to LUX felt like it had never taken so long.  Chloe could barely contain  her excitement.  Lucifer had a crush on her?  She couldn’t believe it.  After all, Lucifer was constantly sleeping with beautiful women, sometimes several at the same time.  Why would he be interested in a stressed-out detective with a daughter?

And yet... the hope coursing through her veins at the thought that perhaps he loved her made her tremble with anticipation.  She had to see him -- look into his eyes to really know....

When she finally arrived at LUX, she scanned the crowd for the tall club owner.  Not seeing him anywhere, she made a beeline for the elevator.  Pushing the call button over and over, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, back and forth, until the elevator doors opened.  Once inside the car, she pressed the penthouse button repeatedly like a fanatic until the doors closed.  Then she paced like a caged lion as the car shot upward.  When it finally slowed, she stood in front of the doors impatiently until they opened.

The state of the apartment shocked her.  Furniture was overturned, the sliding glass door to the balcony was shattered, bookcases were destroyed... and in the middle of it all was Lucifer, lying face down on the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as she ran to him.  Panic flared within her as she bent over the prone man and touched his shoulder.  He stirred at her touch, opening a bruised eye to look up at her.

“I’m dreaming,” he whispered.

“I’m calling an ambulance,” she told him as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone.

He shook his head and  tried to bat the phone away from her.  “No... no ambulance.”

“But --”

 _“No.”_  He shut his eye.  “Just... let me lay here and... dream....”

What he said made no sense -- obviously getting himself beaten to a pulp had affected his mental faculties.  Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair.  Lucifer didn’t want help, but she’d be damned if she was just going to leave him there!  The least she could do was clean him up and get him into bed....

But getting him to bed was not as easy as she had hoped.  Despite being lean like a wolf, he was tall and deceptively muscled under that tailored suit, which made him heavier than he looked.  She somehow managed to get him to his feet and support him.  Then, staggering like a pair of drunks, they made it to the master bedroom, where she carefully maneuvered him onto his bed.  After removing his shoes, she fetched a damp towel from the bathroom.  Sitting beside him on the bed, she gently wiped the blood from his face.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open as she cleaned him up, and he watched her silently as she worked.  In a soft voice she asked, “What happened to you?”

He let out a grim chuckle.  “I... I picked a fight... with Amenadiel.”

Chloe felt a weird sense of disorientation.  Hadn’t Lightbringer1 written a story -- “Crushed by Love” -- where Lucifer picked a fight with his brother and had gotten beaten to a pulp?  And hadn’t the detective found him?  Was this a bizarre case of life imitating art?  Shaking her head at the odd coincidence, she started to get up, but his hand shot out and caught her wrist.

“Are... are you leaving?”

Was that fear she heard in his voice?  “No,” she said reassuringly.  “I’m getting you some ice.”

He released her and shut his eyes.  “That’s all right, then,” he whispered softly.

When she came back with a ziplock bag filled with ice and wrapped in a bar towel, he roused once again.  Chloe could see exhaustion trying to pull him into unconsciousness.  He didn’t even flinch when she put the ice pack on his eye.

“Thank you,” he said as his voice started to slur.  She could see he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“You’re welcome,” she said.  She started to say, “You should rest,” when the expression on his face caught her attention.  For once, his guard was down, and he was looking at her with... with....

With love.

Oh god, Ella had been right.  Lucifer _was_ in love with her.

Although that thought should have terrified her, for he _was_ a man-child, it instead filled her with unadulterated joy... for she realized that she loved him too.  She didn’t care that he acted like a child.  He was a good man, always supporting her -- even when it didn’t seem like it -- and he was honest.  Trustworthy.  And although she couldn’t say he was dependable -- he did tend to run away from responsibility -- he had a good heart.

And yet... at the same time, she found herself in love with Dan.  Or rather, Dan’s stories.  The tales he posted on AO3 were so moving, so touching -- how could she not love him?  After all, they were a testament of how much he loved her.  Even though a part of her wanted him not to be Lightbringer1, he _was_ , and she did love everything he wrote.

So now what was she supposed to do?  Frustration bubbled up inside her, making her want to scream.  Caught between two men!  She despised women who couldn’t make up their minds whom to love, and now she was one of them.  Well, she wouldn’t lead them both on, that was for sure.  She’d just have to decide which one she wanted.  Period.

Lucifer’s soft mumbling as his eyes closed caught Chloe’s attention, and she leaned in close to hear.

“My... detective,” he said in a barely audible voice.  “My beautiful... detective....”

And then he was unconscious, gone to the land of sleep.

For a long time afterward Chloe stayed by his side, overwhelmed by her tender feelings for her partner.  Why hadn’t she seen it before?  Well, Lucifer was good at hiding his feelings but still.... She should have known her own feelings, right?  Why hadn’t she realized she loved him?  And what the hell was she supposed to do now?!

With a sigh, she leaned over and kissed her partner gently on the forehead.  “Pleasant dreams, my prince,” she whispered, before she rose and left him to go home.  She had a lot to think about.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe didn’t get much sleep that night.  Tossing and turning as soon as her head hit the pillow, she found herself unable to rest.  The horrible reality of having to choose either Lucifer or Dan weighed heavily on her mind.  When five o’clock rolled around, she finally realized that staying in bed was futile.  Reaching over to the nightstand, she grabbed her tablet and logged on.

Several notifications from AO3 awaited her -- Lightbringer1 had been busy posting.

She blinked in surprise.  When had Dan found the time to write?  He must have found the time, somehow....  Well, the word counts on the different stories weren’t excessively high.  Perhaps Dan was just gifted with fast fingers.

Eager to read what romantic tale he had written this time, she opened the first story.  It was short... and brutal.

So was the next.  And the next.  And the next....

All six stories of the detective murdering Lucifer because he was the Devil had her gaping in horror.  How could Dan write such appalling stories?  It boggled her mind that his stories could range from sweet and caring to abusive toward her partner.  It was almost as if Dan was bipolar....

And why was he writing Lucifer as the Devil?!  Had he somehow sensed her attraction to the tall, dark-haired man, and was trying to nip it in the bud?  Fury ripped through her, making her lightheaded.

“Damn you, Dan!” she spat as she turned off her tablet and bounded out of bed.  She would give that jerk of an ex-husband a piece of her mind!

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When she got to work later that morning, she found Dan laughing it up with his chums at his desk.  Trying hard not to reveal how furious she was, she waited until he noticed her, then leaned over and grabbed his arm.  Upon leading him into one of the interrogation rooms, she shut the door, then slammed her fist into Dan’s eye.  The man’s head snapped back and he nearly fell over a chair as he tried not to fall.

“Ow!”  He grabbed his eye and glared at her.  “Goddamn it, Chloe, why --”

“What the hell are you doing, Dan?!” she yelled.  “Why would you do something like this?  Are you _trying_ to make me hate you?”

The dark-haired man gaped at her.  “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“No, I really don’t --”

And then it dawned on Chloe that Dan looked completely clueless.  Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she lifted her chin.  “You know -- about Lucifer.”

“What about him?”  Dan rubbed his bruised eye.  “Damn it, Chloe, I’m going to look like I’ve been in a brawl....”

“Don’t change the subject.  Why did you write what you did?”

“Uh....”

Chloe could see her ex scrambling for an answer, increasing her suspicions even more.  She decided to remind him -- give his memory a jog.  “The stories you posted yesterday.”

“I... posted?”  He winced.  “Oh!  Yeah.... uh.... That.  Well, I just... well... the stories just came out that way.”

“And painting Lucifer as a criminal?”

Dan shifted from foot to foot.  “Well, you have to admit that he does have that seedy quality about him.  I mean, he doesn’t have a past, Chloe!”

“The stories didn’t feature him as a criminal -- you wrote him as the Devil!” she yelled as she grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him toward her.  “You aren’t Lightbringer1, are you?   _Are you?!”_

For a long moment he just stared into her eyes before looking away guiltily.  “Damn.  I knew I should have checked AO3 this morning....”

She shouldn’t have felt relief.  She really shouldn’t have... and yet, she did, because she really hadn’t wanted Dan to be the writer of such beautiful romantic fanfiction.  Of course, then it begged the question: if Dan wasn’t Lightbringer1, then who was?

At that thought, another truth hit her in quick succession, causing her to release his shirt.  “Oh my god....  After all this talk of trust, you lied to me -- _again!”_

Dan looked up at that.  “No!  I really did mean it when I said I wouldn’t lie to you anymore --”

Chloe couldn’t believe his gall.  “You’ve been lying to me all this time about Lightbringer1!”

“Well... that was....  It just snowballed out of control.  I never meant it to get this far along....  And I really do still love you.  Please give me another chance.”

She slammed her fist into his other eye.  A shot of pure satisfaction coursed through her as she watched Dan stagger back, clutching his face.

“You’re out of chances.  We’re over -- done,” she snapped.  “Just tell me....  If you’re not Lightbringer1, who is?”

“I don’t know.”

She could see he was telling the truth, and that puzzled her.  “Then... how did you get him to write ‘Trust is Everything’?”

“I... emailed him and asked.  He never responded though.  He just posted the story.”

Horror crept up and down Chloe’s spine.  “So you told him all about Palmetto?”

“No!  He... he already knew.”

Her brain started going into overdrive.  “Then it’s someone in the department, for sure... but who?”

Dan cocked his head at her while rubbing his black eye.  “Why do you need to know who he is?”

Shooting him an angry look, she said, “I just do, okay?  It’s important that I find out who’s writing all this stuff about me.”  Her eyes narrowing at her ex, she said, “And you are going to help me discover who he is.”

He blinked with confusion.  “How?”

“You are going to lay a little trap for our mysterious fanfiction writer....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Later that morning, Lucifer strolled into the precinct.  Even though his face looked like he had gone twelve rounds with a sledgehammer, he felt well-rested.  He wasn’t sure why -- perhaps it was because the detective had come to nurse him back to health?

Although... he wasn’t sure if she had really been there, or if she had been a figment of his imagination.  He had been so out of it after Amenadiel had beaten him into the floor -- too many blows to the head, he suspected.  After his brother left, he had lay there, desperately wanting to see Chloe... and then suddenly she was there, like a dream.

He did find himself on his bed when he woke up in the morning, and there was no way his detective would have been able to lift him, so maybe... Maze had come?  Had he imagined Maze as Chloe?  Scratching his head in puzzlement, he tried to figure out what had happened.  His detective had been so gentle....  But had it been Maze all along?

Shrugging it off, he passed by Ella’s office when the bubbly hyper human grabbed his arm and dragged him into his office.  Only... she wasn’t bubbly happy.  She was... scary looking.

“Lucifer!  Are you tr--”  She broke off when she got a good look at him.  “What in the world happened to your face?!”

“What?”  He touched his bruises self-consciously.  “Oh.  This.  Tiff with my bro, nothing to be concerned about, really.”

Ella’s eyes narrowed with disbelief.  “Are you sure?  It looks painful....”

“Quite sure.”  The fallen angel cocked his head at her.  “What is it you wish to see me about?”

“What?  Oh.”  She took a deep breath and snapped, “Are you trying to drive me insane?!”

“What?” he asked, his brow furrowing in bewilderment.  Truly, at times he couldn’t understand humans at all....

Ella threw up her hands in disgust.  “Why would you write all those stories about being the Devil?”

Lucifer blinked.  “Because I _am_ the Devil.”

The lab tech let out a strangled scream.  “Oh my god, why can’t you break character for _just one minute_ and stop thwarting me?!”

She was really confusing him.  He had no idea why she was so upset.  “I don’t understand.”

“I told you to write a story telling Chloe who you really are!” she cried.

He still didn’t see her point.  “Right.  And so I did.”

“I didn’t mean for you to tell her you’re the Devil -- I meant for you to tell her you’re Lightbringer1, you silly goose!”

The bottom dropped out of Lucifer’s stomach.  “Oh.”

“Yeah.  Oh.  And why did you have to have her kill you over and over and over?!”  The dark-haired woman rubbed her forehead.  “And after I got her to finally realize you loved her --”

“What?!”  He was horrified.  “You... you told her that I loved her?”

She glanced up at that.  “Of course.  How else can I get the two of you hooked up if she doesn’t know how you feel?”

“But -- you can’t --- she -- bloody hell!” he sputtered.  He suddenly felt naked -- and not in a good way.  “How am I supposed to face her now?!”

“You just go up to her and say hello!”  Ella took his arm and shook it.  “You’ll be _fine,_ Lucifer.  I mean, come on, you have women around you all the time!  This should be no big deal for you.”

“But I’m not in love with any of them!” he nearly yelled.  “How -- I can’t -- what am I to do?!”  The urge to run out of the precinct screaming was overwhelming.

“Just be yourself!  Come on, you’re a great method actor.  You totally got this.”

“No, I haven’t ‘got this’ because I’m not an actor!  I’m the Devil!”

Ella grinned at him.  “See?  You’re great.  You don’t drop character for a second!”

Lucifer finally let out a strangled scream.  Hide.  He should hide....

But before he could, the cheery lab tech had grabbed his arm and pushed him into her chair at her computer.  “Look, before you go, you gotta get on AO3 and get rid of those stories before Chloe sees them.  I have to deliver some lab results -- I’ll see you later.”  Picking up a stack of files, she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Lucifer stared at her receding figure through the plate glass window before staring at the computer screen.  “Very well,” he sighed and logged on.  He was surprised to see the number of messages in his inbox, all commenting on his latest stories of getting killed by the detective.

The first comment from LuciFangirl gave him something to think about.

From LuciFangirl :  Are all these Lucifer deaths a dream/nightmare sequence or something? A belated Halloween prank? The Detective would never call him a monster… she knows who he really is, despite what he thinks of himself!

The detective would never call him a monster?  Oh that filled him with hope!  Only... if she knew who he really was, wouldn’t she?  He was, after all, the Devil....  Hm....  That was a puzzle he’d have to work out at some point.

Scanning further down, he noticed that a comment was from DeathIsNotTheEnd -- he loved that author’s particular stories, with them all about death and dying.

From DeathIsNotTheEnd :  You are worse than me, I always have a happy ending of sorts! I  hope the Detective will change her mind when she sees that he bleeds like a human / tears of the Detective bring him back to life etc?

Oh.  That was unexpected.  He had thought DeathIsNotTheEnd would appreciate a fine death.  Lucifer grimaced as he spoke to the screen.  “Sorry, DeathIsNotTheEnd, but I highly doubt the detective would be so... forgiving.”

And of course, Maze had to chime in:

From 1ForgedInHell : I like your methods of death, my lord and master.  It makes me yearn for the old days.  Perhaps in the next one you can add more graphic violence?  Disembowelment?  Dismemberment?  I did enjoy the decapitation in your other story.  >:-D

Bloody hell, even his brother had written a comment.

From Amenadiel :  Well, you hack, it seems you're quite on the mark with reality, for once. I guess you humans can be smarter than you seem.  Of course the detective would kill Lucifer -- he's the Devil, for crying out loud!  And an ass, to boot!  You'd be a fool to think otherwise.

But oh, his hero of a reader, Shipperstar, had come back out to defend him!

From Shipperstar : So, Amenadiel, you picked a screen name of a guy that's supposed to be an angel.  I thought angels are supposed to be compassionate.  Lucifer is in AGONY over here and all you can do is pile on about how he's basically asking for it.  That's victim-blaming, you jerk, and you need a kick in the tush so hard you're brushing your teeth with shoe polish.  In case you haven't been paying attention to the very detailed, lovingly poetic descriptions of the fair Detective, SHE is possessed of a great deal of compassion.  In fact, the most likely outcome of Lucifer showing her his Devil Face is she'll cry because she imagines how much pain he must be in.  AND, she's a mom.  She may even try to kiss him better.  Wouldn't THAT just get your knickers in a knot?  Hey, Lightbringer1, don't let this guy get you down.  <3 SS

Lucifer grinned from ear to ear.  “My lovely Shipperstar, I’d have sex with you if I wasn’t so in love with my detective!  Free drinks for life, my dear, whenever you come to LUX!”  A happy laugh escaped him.   _That_ would teach his prick of a brother to criticize his writing!

But he sobered at the thought of what Shipperstar had written.  Was it true?  Would Chloe be able to accept that he was the Devil?  Would she cry upon seeing his burned face?  Would she -- could she even bring herself to kiss him?  It was something he hadn’t ever dared  contemplate....  Hope, like a fragile flower pushing up through the soil in the middle of a vast desert, blossomed in his chest.

And that was it for the comments.  He placed the mouse cursor over the “delete work” button, but hesitated.  He _had_ promised to delete them, but it seemed such a shame to delete the comments from his readers, as well.  Perhaps they could be like PrinceLuci666’s works...?  If everyone ignored them, most likely they would be forgotten...?  Well, he hadn’t said _when_ he’d delete them, and maybe in the meantime, he could bring Ella around to his way of thinking.  He decided to hold off for now and check his email instead.  Pulling up his Lightbringer1 gmail account, he saw a message from Dan.  His eyebrow raised.  What did that douche want?  The sod had the detective -- his last story had practically insured it!  So then why...?

“Lightbringer1:

You left some stuff on my computer -- you need to get it off.  Now.  Internal Affairs is coming this afternoon to investigate all of this AO3 nonsense.  If they find out what you’ve been writing, our detective is going to be in a boatload of trouble.

DanTheMan”

 _“Our_ detective?” he snarled.  “You mean _my_ detective, you tosser!”  Then he realized what the message had said.  “Bloody hell,” Lucifer muttered as panic flared within his chest.  He couldn’t have Chloe get in trouble for something he did -- that was completely unacceptable.  But what had he left on Dan’s computer?  He couldn’t think of anything, but... perhaps he had left something when he hacked into the douche’s Google Docs account?

Leaping to his feet, he strode out of Ella’s office.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

Chloe surreptitiously watched Dan’s computer from across the bullpen.  Thankfully Dan had left to help Martinez run down a suspect, leaving his desk free.  She had a feeling her writer would never show up, had he been around.

The desk had been empty for over two hours since Dan had sent the email to Lightbringer1.  She hoped that her writer would take the bait.  If he loved her as much as his stories seemed to indicate, he wouldn’t let her get in trouble with Internal Affairs -- or at least she hoped not.  She was counting on the love that he wrote so beautifully about.

A movement by Dan’s desk caught her eye.  Lucifer had walked up and started fiddling with things on the man’s desk -- lifting a stapler then setting it down, glancing at some papers, clicking the end of a ballpoint pen....

“Dammit, Lucifer!” she whispered to herself.  “You’re going to scare Lightbringer1 away!”

Frustration started chewing on her insides like a dog gnawing on a bone.  She was just about to leap to her feet and grab her wayward partner when she saw him glance around suspiciously as he edged around the desk.  Then he sat down in Dan’s chair... and logged onto the computer.  Comprehension dawned as she watched him work like a professional hacker.

Lucifer was Lightbringer1.

Chloe didn’t know whether to be furiously angry, or laugh with relief that the partner who loved her was the very same person who wrote about her in all of those romantic stories.  And, truth be told, she loved him back -- and now there was no more Dan or mysterious admirer who stood in the way.

In the end she didn’t know how to react to the revelation, so she just strode up to him.  He was so busy on the computer that he didn’t notice her until she was practically on top of him.  When he did notice her, he started like a scalded cat and scrambled to log off.

“D-Detective!” he said with a smile that looked extremely ill at ease.

“What are you doing, Lucifer?”

“I... I was just... borrowing Daniel’s computer, but I’m done now....”  He started to get up.  Before he could escape, she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to an interrogation room.  She was overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu -- for hadn’t she done something similar with Dan earlier?

Tossing her partner at the table in the room, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.  Fury had started to build on the way there; now that they had privacy, she released her anger from its tight leash.  Marching right up to Lucifer, she punched him in the stomach.  His eye would have been more satisfying, but she couldn’t bring herself to hit him there.  He was pretty badly bruised from the fight with his brother, so she chose a different target.  At her hard blow to his midsection, Lucifer doubled over, but stayed on his feet.   _Pity,_ Chloe thought.  She would’ve liked to have seen him land on his sneaky, fanfiction-writing ass.

“Bloody hell, Detective!” he cried, as he glanced up with a grimace.

“Be thankful I don’t beat you into the ground,” she growled, before she grabbed his face and kissed him for all she was worth, right on the lips.

For a few seconds he stood frozen, stunned at her actions, before she pulled back and punched him again in the stomach.  This time he fell over.  She should have felt satisfaction, but didn’t....  Instead she felt guilty.  With a sigh, she held out her hand to help him to his feet.

With wary eyes he looked at her, then her outstretched hand, before gingerly taking it.  She could see that he thought she was completely insane -- and maybe she was.  She was too mad and too happy at the same time to think straight.

“What... but -- I don’t understand....”  He sputtered as he rose to his feet, then slowly let go of her hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Lightbringer1?” she snapped at him.  “Why did you let me think it was Dan?”

With wide eyes, he stared at her.  “You... you know?  How did you --”

“IA is not looking into the AO3 business -- it was a trap to lure you out into the open.”  She saw a smile touch Lucifer’s lips, making her eye him suspiciously.

“You... you tricked me?” he asked as his chest puffed out with pride.  “Well played, Detective, well played!”

She let out a strangled scream.  “You’re not supposed to be proud of me for tricking you, Lucifer!”

“But it was so deliciously devious, my dear --”

She slapped him.  Hard.

“Bloody hell, Detective!” he cried once again, rubbing his face.

“You’re not going to get me sidetracked!  Why did you write ‘Trust is Everything’?  Why were you practically throwing me at Dan?”  She yelled the last question at him.  If he had loved her, then why had he abandoned her to her ex?  It made no sense!  She desperately wanted answers.  Why had he been so willing to let her go?

The tall man looked down at the floor, embarrassment evident in his slouched posture.  “You... you wanted him for your little one.  I... I wanted to make you happy.”

At his simple statement, warmth flooded Chloe’s heart.  How could she stay mad at him when everything he had done had been for _her_ sake?  Unable to stop herself, she walked right into his arms and hugged him hard.  He stiffened in her embrace, as if afraid she might change her mind and punch him again, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly, like he would never let her go.  She felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck.

“You silly man,” she said tenderly as she rubbed his back.   _“You_ make me happy.”

Lucifer drew back and looked at her, his dark eyes wide and full of... was that hope?  “I do?”

“You do.”  She pulled him back into her arms.  “Do you know how much you’ve surprised me?  I thought you only wrote porn....  Meanwhile you’ve been living a double life, writing the most romantic stories I have ever read -- and all for me.”

“Ah.  Right.  Well....”  He straightened; Chloe could see a dark hue redden his cheeks.  “It was romantic in a manly fashion, was it not?  Surely not flowery and mushy?  For when the Devil writes romance stories, they’re written in a manly fashion....”

She chuckled at that and rolled her eyes.  “Yes, of course.”

“Because I have a reputation to maintain,” he said.

“Uh-huh.  Right.  Sure, you big softie.” she teased.

He bristled at her words.  “The Devil is not a big softie!”

She laughed outright at that.  “Of course not.”  She tried her best to look chastised.

Taking her comment at face value, Lucifer nodded with satisfaction and said firmly, “That’s right, I’m not.”

“No, you are just a wildly romantic, caring, beautiful individual.”  She grinned as she said the words.

He grimaced.  “Bloody hell, Detective, you make me sound like a lovestruck loon!”

Chloe’s face suddenly grew serious as she leaned back to gaze up into his eyes.  “And are you?  Lovestruck, that is?”

For a long moment he said nothing, before he finally nodded.  In a quiet voice she could barely hear, he said, “I... I care about you a great deal.”

Not an admission of love, but close.  She would’ve loved to have heard the words, but things were far too new... even for her.  She’d take what she could get.  “I care about you as well.”  Snuggling back in his arms, she said, “We’ll take it slow.”

She felt him nod against her hair.  “I can take it slow....” and then she heard the smile in his voice as he added, “Maybe.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

  
Lucifer embraced Chloe tightly as happiness wound itself around him, squeezing his heart until he thought it would burst.  She made him so happy!  Of course, there was still the issue of his true self....  At some point, he would have to show her that he truly was a monster.  Could she accept him for who he was?  Or would she reject him -- maybe even kill him -- for being the Devil?  Fear skittered up and down his spine, but he shook it away.  He would think about it later.  For now... for now he had the love of his life in his arms -- truly a gift he had never expected to receive -- and he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everybody!! :D Hope you have a wonderful holiday season! Best wishes to all of you for 2017!!


End file.
